WCR
The WCR (fully known as the Winn Connected Republic) was founded by Chase Smith after he was tired of Bronyland's strict rules and regulations. The Founding Chase moved to the west coast and created a nation of his own. After finally settling a town, the Bronies noticed the town was not watching MLP, so Bronyland decided to kill everyone inside the town. After Chase escaped, he reformed a large rebellion and gave a speech that drove a lot of Bronyland's citizens to join his cause. After finally reuniting the WCR, the nation took on the battle against Bronyland and won. Following the war, WCR was created and was officially considered a superpower. History After becoming known as a superpower, the Great Tower would be formed and be known as the official government building in the capital city of Lochinver. Shortly after the WCR became a superpower, Chase would start forming relations with nearby countries of Uonia, especially Agartha, this was extremely successful until Velentos would refuse to form a diplomatic relationship. This caused major strain between Velentos and WCR, after a open dispute between both countries the major terrorists in Velentos "declares war" on all of WCR. WCR decides to respond by moving large troops into the mainland of Velentos, which tensed the relations between the two countries even more, in a hasty move Velentos officially declares war on WCR in which WCR responds with large military deployments, air force operations and nuking multiple military bases, WCR was halfway through conquering Velentos but just before the military could reach the capital of Velentos, Velentos decides to launch an operation that can only be attempted once, Operation Phoenix. On the 11th of September, 9:11 PM, a plane has crashed into the Great Tower, along with multiple mortar strikes which made the tower completely collapse and destroy nearby buildings. All WCR military activity in Velentos halted and all troops were requested to return to WCR. After agreements were made between WCR and Velentos, WCR had won "partially", WCR took chunks of some land from Velentos but Velentos was still at-large. Shortly after, WCR had found out that there were double agents that were involved in the incident, which induced fear into Chase, he commanded that the government increased security among all authority. After the chain of events that have occured, Chase became insomniac about his safety and decided to make government construct a bunker that would shelter him from all harm, so that he would live for the rest of his life in safety while governing the country, all while the people of WCR started to distrust and dislike people from other countries saying that "Who knows! This could happen all over again! Maybe those filthy robot-lickers at Adagnitio, or maybe those masked degenerates at Agartha! We need the government to actually do something about this!" and in the end, Velentos struck fear deep into the roots of WCR, thus marking the end of the Great Velentos Conflict. The Great War made WCR's population decline by 30%, businesses were broken apart and families torn away. Employment rates began to skyrocket though as new jobs were needed in order to replace the old, and WCR was nearly back in normal shape with the exception of a few destroyed landmarks. WCR made a full recovery plan for all citizens and the WCR Depression began to subside. Chase made a speech saying that the war was unenexpected, and that the cost for victory is always high. The Government After becoming the President of WCR, Chase made a decision that in order to preserve his life as long as possible, he would be put into a bunker with extremely high security that is capable of preserving itself for multiple centuries. Nobody knows what the interior bunker looks like, but retired guards who used to watch the entrance have described the interior as "very modernized". Instead of presidential terms, WCR allows a person to be president as long as they are still alive or is not voted off. Chase considers his government a hybrid of the common capitalism and communism, there is no companies in WCR and all people work for the people, the government gives each individual a format that allows them to choose 3 different jobs, the more work that the job requires the higher pay the worker gets. Every month the individual may choose between 3 different jobs, or keep theirs. Chase calls this hybrid government "true equality". Religion in WCR "Any religion that takes more then 10 minutes of of your time a day couldve been spent curing a disease, or inventing something to benefit the nation." -Chase Smith Religion in WCR is restricted to the Buddhist or Taoist branch, the government says other religions that waste time by sitting in a room all day is illegal and is waste of resource and human lifespan, instead the government tells people to focus on science instead of religion. This somewhat decreased relations with Velentos, unknown if Agartha is affected. The government is also secular, meaning that any religion within the government branch is discouraged and any symbol of religion is banned. Chase calls religion a cult of organized brainwashed fools and that it is a phenomenon that humans created to slow themselves down, and that the banning of religion is a dark but necessary step to further mankind. The People The people of WCR are relatively thankful of the government and Chase Smith for providing them the safety from Bronyland and giving them democracy to decide things. Although there is freedom in voting, due to civil unrest from the Great Velentos Conflict the country is still strict and most of the WCR are xenophobic (with possible explanations above), there have been riots saying to close the border but the government refuses to close their borders in order to maintain a good relationship with other countries. There are currently disputes between the civilians in WCR, one call themselves the democratic party and the other the communist party. WCR respects both of these groups but refuses to make changes to their government, the two parties argue that WCR should solely either be communist or capitalist. The government continues to ignore both groups and during a speech Chase mentions both groups as pointless by saying that the government is already both communist and capitalist. Weaponry The government and companies work together to provide their armies weapons that could easily translate between melee and ranged while providing extremely precise firepower, they can also provide solely ranged or melee weapons. Lucifer and Outhouse are one of the most common ranged weaponry that soldiers and policemen use in WCR, the ones that can translate between melee and ranged quickly are Cometfel and Antoni, these are mainly seen with WCR's police. The melee weapons (which are no longer being used due to range) are the classic Agarthian Yami spear and the Touken sword. But the soldiers usually just call them "guns". Resources in the country The WCR get their resources through mines and oil rigs, they also deforest large plots of land in order to expand or colonize it. The area around the capital city Lochinver is mainly water and the temperature of the water is boiling hot, WCR uses this as a method to achieve heat electricity which powers most of the city.